jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Zatanna Zatara
Zatanna Zatara (codename Zatanna) is the daughter of the world class magician, Giovanni Zatara. After her father was forced to become Doctor Fate to cover for Zatanna's mistake, she joined the Titans before running away to Europe. She gave birth to her son, Arion then later formed the Sentinels of Magic. She is a member of the Justice League, Birds of Prey & the Bat Family. Background '1983 - 2002' Zatanna was raised by her dad, world class magician Giovanni Zatara after her mom disappeared shortly after her birth. Her dad trained her in the mystic arts & the craft of stage illusion as a cover. At 8, Zatanna began working as a magician's assistant & at 14, Zatanna was opening shows for her dad. They travelled countless places until she was 17. As she was not as experienced as her dad, she didn’t know the meaning of the Helmet of Nabu. She saw it in her dad’s collection & tried it own right before her first solo show on her 17th birthday. She then became Dr. Fate but Zatara was able to make a deal with Nabu. He called Bruce over right before he did it so that Bruce knew everything that was going on. The last thing Zatanna saw after Nabu granting her freedom was her dad becoming Dr. Fate in her place. Zatanna felt guilty & never really got over it. Bruce & Dinah decided to split parental duties as they were the two people Zatara trusted to care for his daughter. Bruce handled all her legal matters & she moved into Wayne Manor. That only lasted for six months before Zatanna decided to leave for Europe, feeling that Gotham was nothing but bad memories. There she started a romance with a local sorcerer named John Constantine that left him with more interest in occultism & Zatanna pregnant. The two of them moved to Shadowcrest, her family manor in Gotham, so she could give birth to her son without any interference. '2002 - 2008' After recovering from childbirth, Zatanna became the star of the magic act to keep busy & to keep money coming in. She decided to join the Titans the next year, shortly after its founding. Being around the team made things much better for Zatanna as she began to feel part of a family again though nothing could compare to her father. All Zatanna had was one day a year that Nabu granted Zatanna & her dad to spend together. As Zatanna was getting her life together, she soon realized that John was no longer the man she wanted to be with. She ended their relationship in the summer fo 2004 which led him to spiral downward. Zatanna maintained a cordial relationship with him for the sake of Arion & their time together but John made it hard for himself with all the drugs he was doing. 2008 - Present At the end of 2008, Zatanna went on to become a member of the Justice League as she felt that she was ready for the big boy game. She became their main magical consultant unless Fate was available. Realizing that there was no team to combat mystical threats, she joined forces with her ex Constantine to form the Sentinels of Magic. The team would be full of magically power beings & experts of occultism to tackle the supernatural threats that the League wasn't specifically skilled with. Not too long after the forming of the team, Zatanna & John sparked their relationship back up. John soon moved back in Shadowcrest, bringing along his niece that he adopted after the death of her parents. Their family then grew in size in the winter of 2017 when Rosacarnis arrived with 3 children she claimed were John's. Zatanna was mostly disgusted that he not only slept with a demon but that he didn't even sense she was a demon. Rosacarnis then explained that there was some internal battle currently happening in Hell so the kids need to stay with Constantine, which means they would also be moving into Shadowcrest. Since then, Zatanna & Constantine have run the Sentinels of Magic & the five kids under their roof. Relationships * Giovanni Zatara: Father. Zatara is very protective towards her & didn’t want her to be a hero. He sacrificed himself to Nabu so Zatanna could live her life. She felt it was her fault that he had to do this. Every year, Nabu grants them a day together. * Arion Zatara: Son. * [[Adam Constantine|'Adam Constantine']]:' Boyfriend’s son. He disliked her when they first came to Shadowcrest as felt she was trying to replace his mother. Over the years, they’ve become cordial. * 'Maria Constantine: Boyfriend’s daughter. While she didn’t adjust well at Shadowcrest, she always respected Zatanna for taking her & her siblings in when she had no obligation. * Saul Constantine: Boyfriend’s son. As he was so young coming to Shadowcrest, all he knows is Zatanna caring for him. He truly loves her as a second mother. * Artemis Crock: Best friend. Despite the 5 year difference, they became fast friends on the Titans & grew into best friends after a mission put them together. She is the first one she calls about anything & vice versa. Artemis accompanies Zatanna yearly reunion with her father to comfort her afterwards. Romantic Relationships * John Constantine: Missing data. * Dick Grayson: They began dating in May of 2011. The relationship lasted for eight months before she ended it due to Dick entertaining Helena’s flirting & Kori also might’ve played a part in that as well. Powers & Abilities * Magic ** Atmokinesis ** Gravikinesis ** Disintegration ** Molecular Reconstruction ** Elemental Control: She possess the power to generate & manipulate fire, ice, electricity, water, earth, air, lights & shadows. ** Flight ** Force Field ** Magic Awareness ** Invisibility ** Telekinesis ** Teleportation * Escapology * Prestidigitation * Hand to Hand Combat * Occultism Weaknesses * Speech Dependency * Mnemonic Incantation Ratings * Intelligence: Level 4 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 7 * Weapons: Level 3 * Energy Projection: Level 6 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia * Zatanna still tries to find a way to free her father for Nabu as she feels it is her fault. * Even after her & Dick broke up, there were many rendezvous that have since ceased. * She thinks Helena shouldn’t be trusted. She also doesn’t like her because of her relationship with Dick. * Zatanna has a power ranking of 214, classifying her as Threat Level 5. Notes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Homo Magi Category:Sentinels of Magic Category:Mystik U Category:Birds of Prey Category:Justice League Category:Bat Family Category:Titans Category:Dick Grayson's Love Interests Category:Threat Level 5